


Exactly How It Could Have Happened

by phqyd_roar



Series: IronSpider One-shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Non-Con Roleplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, The porniest porn that ever porned, minor Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: A lab accident causes Peter Parker to be stuck to the table. He asks Mr Stark for help…but then finds himself helpless as his mentor takes advantage.





	Exactly How It Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon this happening sometime after Don’t Stand (So Close To Me), which I will organise into a series here... Got the idea of Peter being webbed to a lab table from some fic that I read – tell me if you know which! Peter's age is not specified, so feel free to imagine him whatever age pleases you ;)

It was 2 am. Having just returned from some sort of inane social event, Tony was surprised to hear from FRIDAY that his boyfriend was still in the lab. Unlike Tony, while Peter could get quite absorbed in his science, he usually stopped to go to bed like a good boy.

“Peter?”

Peter, who was standing at a lab station holding a beaker of what looked like exploded web fluid, gave Tony a deer in headlights look.

“Hi Tony! Hi! Hello! How- how are you? How was the party?” He seemed to want to go for a casual posture, but didn’t let go of the beaker.

Tony was immediately suspicious. He sauntered closer, folding his arms and tilting his head to give Peter a razor-sharp gaze. Well, as razor-sharp as he could muster after all the drinks he’s had. Failing to find anything suspicious, he stepped in a little circle around Peter. Peter turned his head to follow him, but didn’t otherwise change his posture. At this distance, Tony could see that the overflowing web fluid had run down the beaker, including where Peter was clutching it, and pooled on the lab table.

“You’re stuck, aren’t you,” Tony pronounced flatly.

“Ha, no…?”

“No? Why don’t you let go of that beaker then?”

“I don’t want to. I’m attached- I’m  _emotionally_  attached. I’ve named this beaker Fred and decided to have it inherit my fortune.”

Tony rolled his eyes, pretended not to be amused.

“Peter! How long have you been stuck? Why didn’t you call me to come un-stick you?”

“You were at a meeting, then you were at a party, I didn’t want to make you come all the way back here cos I screwed up,” Peter said sheepishly.

“Wait, this happened when I was at the meeting? That was- what the shit Peter, that was at least five hours ago! You’ve been standing here for five hours?”

Peter gave off embarrassed silence. Then, “I sat down sometimes. DUM-E fed me.”

“Peter!” Tony put both hands on Peter’s hips and squeezed in frustration.

Peter winced and lurched away at once, blurting out, “God, please- please don’t do that.”

“Oh. Need to pee pee, huh?”

“I was…I was going to call you soon anyway. I just thought it would have dissolved by now. I don’t know how I messed up the formula.”

“Alright, how do I get you out of here?”

“It’s flammable. You can burn it. I, uh, didn’t trust DUM-E with that.”

“Coming right up.” But as Tony looked for a flame, he noticed that Peter was bright red in the face. “What’s wrong?”

Peter squirmed. “I…I don’t think I can wait that long?”

“Oh.” Ever the genius, Tony nodded briskly, found a bucket, and put it on the floor in front of Peter. As he looped his arms around to gently unzip Peter’s jeans for him, he remarked, “You’re lucky I’m your boyfriend now. Imagine if I weren’t.”

As the zip rasped down, Peter said with a smile in his voice, “Let’s pretend you aren’t.”

This gave Tony only a moment’s pause. Then he ghosted his fingers over the front of Peter’s jeans, drawing from the boy a whimper, and said in a narrator’s voice, “A lab accident causes Peter Parker to be stuck to the table. He asks Mr Stark for help…but then finds himself helpless as his mentor takes advantage.”

Peter nodded and briefly rolled his hips back against Tony’s groin. Then he changed his demeanor – shoulders tense, face turned aside, he said in a higher, wavering voice, “I- I’m sorry, Mr Stark.”

Ah, Peter hadn’t called him that in so long, unless it was teasingly; not in that awe-struck tone he used to. Tony loved how confident Peter had grown with him, become an equal in skill and intellect, but he couldn’t deny how hot Peter’s youth and admiration was as well.

Tony continued to push open Peter’s jeans. He pulled out Peter’s half-hard cock through the slit in his boxers, rolling and fondling it in a most unmentorly manner. Calmly, he said, “It’s okay, kid, accidents happen.”

“Um, Mr Stark?” Alarmed, Peter looked down briefly at the way his cock was chubbing up in Tony’s hand then looked straight ahead, as though he couldn’t process what was happening.

“Go on, then.” Tony helpfully pointed Peter’s cock at the bucket.

A small trickle of piss hit the bucket, but it trailed off. Peter whimpered.

“I- I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what-“

Feeling mean, Tony squeezed slightly. His free hand found its way up Peter’s shirt as he crowded in closer. He plucked at Peter’s sensitive nipples and mouthed against Peter’s neck.

“What are you, what are you, doing?” Peter yelped, shying away.

Tony stepped entirely away and coolly said, “I believe, Mr Parker, I was holding your dick for you so you wouldn’t wet yourself. I can stop if you want.”

“No,” Peter said in a small voice. “Please…help me.”

This time, Tony pushed Peter’s jeans and pants down his thighs before he took Peter’s cock in his hand again. He pressed his groin against Peter’s bare ass, ran his fingers over Peter’s abs, and continued mouthing against the boy’s neck. Peter stayed silent, trembling, as stilted spurts of piss hit the bucket.

After an age, Peter said, “Mr Stark? I’m…done.”

Tony said, “I’m not.”

“What?”

Tony magnanimously shook Peter’s dick for him before he took hold of Peter’s hips and pulled, forcing him to bend over. Peter tried futilely to pull away, his range of motion limited by his stuck hands. Tony simply followed and shoved a finger, dry, up Peter’s ass, pinning him down with a hand on the back of his neck.

“Mmmh! Stop it! Mr Stark! You can’t do this!”

“How are you gonna stop me?”

“I- sir! Please!”

“You do sound pretty like that.”

Rudely digging his finger into the boy while he whimpered and struggled, Tony admired the picture before him: Peter trapped with his hands stuck to the table and his pants tangled round his knees, bare ass on display, hard cock bobbing between his legs. He had to close his eyes briefly over how hot it made him. 

“Mr Stark," Peter pleaded, drawing out his voice. "Come on, you said you'd get me out of this."

"Oh, I will. Eventually. Don't act like you don't enjoy this. Look at this." Tony rubbed his palm leisurely over the underside of Peter's raging erection, not giving him any friction.

"That's-" Peter's voice shakes. "That's just a bodily reaction. Doesn't mean I want this. Really. Ah! I don't, I don't think of you that way."

"Well that's a  _shame_ ," Tony drawled with mock sympathy. "That hurts my feelings, kid. Maybe I don't want to help you anymore."

"What?" Peter looks at him with wide-eyed alarm. "You can't just leave me like this, I don't know how long this thing lasts."

"Maybe it could last for years," Tony suggested helpfully. "I could keep you here. DUM-E can feed you. You've got yourself a nice bucket. I'll lock up this lab and keep you a secret. Keep you slicked up and well-fucked.”

Peter's breath stuttered and he bucked against Tony's finger seemingly involuntarily.

"You wouldn't do that, sir..."

"You think you know me?" Tearing out the finger, Tony tugged Peter close and shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth. "You think you know what I'm capable of? You want to try me, Peter?"

Peter looked at him with wet, frightened eyes and reluctantly sucked on his fingers. Tony pulled them out, pulling thin trails of saliva out of Peter's mouth. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" Peter winced as Tony shoved two fingers back up his ass. "Ah, stop!"

Tony shrugged. He leaned against the table and affected a perfectly casual look while he fingered the squirming boy. 

"If you're not gonna play nice, I bet it's gonna hurt. You want to be a good boy for me, Peter?"

"What do I, what do I have to do?"

Grinning like a shark, Tony withdrew the digits and shoved Peter to his knees. He made quick work of his belt and pants.

"Open up and don't you dare bite."

When Peter reluctantly opened his mouth, Tony forced his cock deep into Peter's mouth and thrust roughly, holding fistfuls of brown curls and reveling in the sounds of Peter slurping and gagging. He left Peter flushed and gasping, cheeks wet with tears. 

"So pretty." He held Peter in place and rubbed his cock and balls all over Peter's face, ignoring the boy's mewling protests. "Lick the balls. How'd they taste, angel?"

" _Stop_." Peter whimpered miserably.

Tony nudged Peter's bobbing cock with his shoe. Peter gasped and jerked forward.

"I don't think so. You love it. You love being my whore, Peter."

"Don't say that. I don't," Peter sniffed. He was prevented from further protesting by Tony's cock going back into his mouth.

"I'm going to stuff you full of my meat," Tony continued cheerfully, without interruption. "You're tight now, but I'll ream you open. You'll be such a perfect little fuck toy, sweet little cock-warmer, won't you?"

"Please," Peter sobbed, the moment he could speak. "I don't, I don't want to be a cock-warmer, Mr Stark."

"Yes, you do. Come on, up now, spread your legs and lift that lovely ass for me."

"No..." Peter continued to mewl, but Tony did not have to use much force to persuade him into a good position to be fucked in.

Peter cried out as Tony popped the head inside him with a hard shove.

"Ow,  _ow_ , it hurts, sir, please, please don't..."

"Shhhh," Tony said, gripping Peter's hips hard and putting all his strength into it. "Take it, come on."

Peter's tight flesh yielded slowly to the intrusion, and his protests died down to unintelligible whimpers as he rested his head on the table, spread his legs as wide as he could and arched his back to give Tony the perfect angle to go deep and hard.

"See, you're a natural," Tony panted between thrusts. "Just needed- to get a cock in you- and you're sweet as anything. You can pretend all you want. You're made for it. Such a slut."

"Sir - mh - sir, I need, I need you to- to touch my dick," Peter cried out.

"Oh do you now?" Tony chuckled, not letting up one bit. "I thought you didn't  _like_  me that way?"

You’re, ah, very persuasive.”

"You liking my cock, baby?"

"It's so good, too good. I need-"

“Beg me.”

“Please, please!” Then, “Oh god, thank you, sir.”

“So polite, Peter...my pleasure...go on then...show me how good my fucking is...”

Gasping and moaning uncontrollably, Peter squirted spurt after spurt of hot come as Tony continued to jack him off and fuck him at the same tempo. 

“My good boy...” Tony groaned, putting his hands on Peter’s slim waist after Peter was done, eager to find his own release too. “I’ll keep you forever, just for me. All mine. So perfect, darling...”

“Yes, sir...”

“Ahhhhh,” Tony sighed, pumping it all in. “There you go. Fill you up. That’s it.”

Tony slumped contentedly over Peter, drowning with bliss, and neither of them spoke for long moments. 

Then Peter said, “Can you get me out now?”

Tony jerked upright. “Of course.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Tony smiled. He petted Peter’s hair as he carefully took a lighter and burned away the bits of webbing stuck to Peter’s hands. Once freed, Peter at once pressed up close to Tony and wrapped his arms round Tony's neck. Tony hugged him back and kissed him, keeping it light and sweet. The post-coital crash was going to come upon him soon, so he didn't indulge too long before straightening Peter's clothes for him and guiding him out of the lab, looking forward to snuggling up to his lover in bed.

"You know," Peter said bashfully, "I think that's exactly how easy I would have been to persuade if it actually went down like that."

"That's disturbing," Tony said dutifully. "And really hot." Because he's an honest man. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anatomical advice on what happens when men try to pee while erect comes from my male friend – penises are weird and wonderful. He said it's like trying to push through a bottle cap.


End file.
